little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Naglfar (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Naglfar is a sect of witches and wizards known in Nine Realms for performing ancient magics taught by Jötnar, a race of primordial Nordic deities that are enemies to both Gods of Asgard and their allies Nine Olde Witches. They are primary antagonists of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard series. Description & Characteristics Naglfar was founded sometime after Ragnarök, the great war between the Gods of Asgard and Jötnar in which Nine Olde Witches, nine witches blessed by the power of Yggdrasil, emerged to ensure humanity's survival in those dark times. A group of magic users felt the teachings of the Nines did not appeal them, and became seduced by the power bestowed by Jötnar that led by Hel, the last surviving children of Loki, the God of Destruction. The sect kept their practice a secret throughout centuries of preparations to conquer Midgard. This radical sect eventually made their presence known to the world through unprovoked attacks and sieges on unsuspecting settlements inhabited by humans and Pomokai Holoholonas alike around Thapoli during the Golden Age of Magic, sparking a devastating magic war that became known as Thapoli-Naglfar War. The sect however, ended up on the losing side as the result of underestimating the might of their united enemies and forced into hiding. Reduced into a shadow of their former selves, Naglfar became fragmented and in the state of disarray, with growing schisms among themselves resulted the sect to splinter into smaller factions which constantly fighting among themselves. Even with their current miserable state, Naglfar still pose a serious threat to the magical world. In the pursuit of restoring their former glory, the main branch of the sect, led by the mysterious Elder Erik, seek out various relics of power scattered around Midgard and if possible, to try to steal the secrets of five legendary Valkyrie Armors and subdue all leaders of splintered Naglfar factions into their will along the way. This Naglfar branch later gain a leverage after the fallen Valkyrie and witch-blacksmith Helviti joined their cause, and they now aimed to recover all parts of Confinement Staff of Hoddmimi. The Blessing of Ymir The Blessing of Ymir refers to a type of magical essence which generated by a Jötunn. Any beings endowed by this essence will have their magic greatly enhanced up beyond the level of average witches and wizards as well as challenging the might of powerful beings such as Pomokai Holoholonas. Hel Druids replenish their Blessing of Ymir reserves through an ancient ritual in which they offer some drops of blood (be it their own or that of the enemy) to a patron Jötunn. Apollyons Naglfar utilizes Apollyons, artificial lifeform and magical bioweapon in form of insectoid beasts which functions as both workforce and beasts of battle. They are capable of following the druids' commands and reproduce in large numbers as well as developing into different castes each with special abilities of their own. Clockbeasts Provided by Helviti, Clockbeasts are clockwork monsters designed solely for combat. Each clockbeasts have different powers and abilities from one to another, but a single clockbeast usually powerful enough to hold their own against a Valkyrie and has basic ability to fire green energy beams. While Helviti only refer her creation as beasts, the name clockbeast coined by Akko and her friends. Notable Members *Loki (founder) *Hel (leader) *Farmatyr *Elder Erik *Skoll & Hati *Hrimgandr Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Witches of Midgard-verse